the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad
The Chronicles of the Mountain Clans (History) At the dawn of the server players came together to form what would become the single greatest threat to lands west of the Misty Mountains. It began when an angmar orc known as Bubberet built an outpost on the slopes of Mt. Gundabad, the birthplace of Durin the Deathless. Eventaully, more orcs left Angmar to join Bubberet and so the orcs of Mt. Gundabad terrorized the land. The growing threat brought together all of the Dwarven clans, the Dunedain, and many of of the High Elves. This union led the creation of what is now known as the Great Northern Alliance. The alliance marched to the mountain with large hosts composed of their greatest warriors. The war resulted in the cleansing of Mt. Gundabad, the founding of Durin's City, the death of Bubberet, and what most thought of as the death of the faction. What the alliance did not know was that not all the orcs of Mt. Gundabad had perished. For a Black Uruk, an ambassador from Mordor, had been present during the attack. This orc would come to be known as Gombar The Black. Since most of the Gundabad forces were either butchered or had fled, recapturing the mountain would be impossible. Gombar The Black travelled south to founded a new stronghold within Mt. Caradhras. As news of this attempt to resurrect the faction spread, the orcs slowly poured back into the Misty Mountains. Among these orcs was Optomuncher, later known as the Shade of Caradhras. This stronghold impregnable and was carved into the mountain using malice of the evil within it. The entrance to Mt. Caradhras was a gigantic gate forever glowed because of the liquid stone that would seep up from the very heart of the Redhorn. Throughout this age SirWilsonGS and Optomuncher gained infamy as killers and were known to hunt down any player who dared insult them. Even other evil factions, trouble by the great expansion, attacked the mountain in an attempt to extinguish the faction. Yet the stronghold still stood, looming over the reminisce of the great host. After the war of Fangorn Gombar The Black seemingly disappeared. Iluvatar's Bane undertook leadership of the great faction to continue the orc chieftain's work. Later, however, Gombar The Black returned to Mt. Caradhras. This return began a new age in which the War Chief system took hold. Iluvatars Bane ruled the northern Misty Mountains from Mt. Gundabad. Gombar the Black maintained rule over the southern Misty Mountains from Mt. Caradhras. During the new age of Gundabad many even more orcs came out of the shadow, sensing the Great evil that was building within the Mountains. Among them was an orc from the ruins of Moria, Grievous1138. Grievous1138 became SirWilsonGS's second in command after the death of Optomuncher. Grievous1138 assembled immense armies accelerated the expansion of Caradhras. Gombar The Black ventured upon a great exodus to seek word from Morgoth and named Grievous1138 as temporary ruler of Caradhras and third War Chief of Gundabad. After SirWilsonGS left the southern clan further prospered under Grievous. He found many new members, notably helper1318, Morgul_Lord, Dr_dalek129, dowshmu, and tac414. These orcs slogged tire lessly within the fortress. In this age saw the construction of the Great Mine the forges of Caradhras. Once again the faction had many enemies and a bomber came and almost destroyed the great gate and attempted to sack the mountain. The player was later hunted down, tortured and beheaded. The wandering user Sinthoniel, an ally of Grievous's, aided him in repairing the Great Gate. Grievous and dowsmhu later warded off two assassins, and helper1318 led a raiding party at Grievous' behest to subjugate a nearby dwarven outposts slaughtering the thieves who dwelt within. Gombar briefly returned to convey what he had heard from The Master and the council appointed he named Lord Morghash IV as the fourth war chief. The son of Golfimbul, Morghash retook Mount Gram, and continued work on his capital. The Captain of the Moria orcs helper1318, built a base at the foot of the Eagle's Eyries. Three orcs took the initiative to re-delve Goblin-Town: SirWilbur/Zeplino, Capt. Percy, and ChillingWalrus. SirWilbur and Helper1318 were competing for the role of the fifth war chief until SirWilbur defected to the filthy dwarves of Erebor. Helper1318 then became the 5th War Chief and now rules from Eagle's Eyrie to Goblin Town. Grievous, War Chief of the Moria Clan and Joetatoe, lord of Isengard, hunted SirWilbur down and remove his accursed head from his foul body. SirWilsonGS/Gombar The Black, enlightened by Morgoth, found that Mt. Caradhras was not sturdy enough to defend evil from the filth of elves and men. He began anew in creating a greater plan for Caradhras, so that it would continue to be the dominant power in the mountains. After much war and destruction the reign of Gombar The Black came to an end. As the filthy elven legions poured into Angmar the force of evil in the west began to fade. At news of this humiliation Uruks from Isengard, the orcs Northern Angmar, and hordes of Gundabad orcs marched on the elves. These legions were lead by none other that Gombar himself in a mighty "Battle of the Bulge" to push the elves out of Angmar and to destroy the elvish city of Caras Imloth. As the battle surged more and more legions of evil came to join in the battle. In the heat of the fighting Gombar and Morghash rushed at the gate to the city, slaying all in their path. They started climbing the walls of Caras Imloth to through open the gates and let the legions flood in but, unbeknownst to them, a pack of warg bombarders were also rushing the gate. All of the wargs were shot down at the feet of the gate. As the rangers of the north arrived hope for the orcs began to dwindle. Morghash climbed upon the wall and slew many of the filth but was eventually knocked off after being plastered in arrows. At this moment Gombar knew the only way to score victory was through death. While plowing through the elven ranks he kicked a brazier over the wall onto the pile of dead wargs and, at that moment the elves realized they had lost. The explosion managed to destroy much of the wall surrounding Caras Imloth and the city soon fell to doom. Gombar's body was never found, but the Sword of the Redhorn was found and returned to Caradhras. After news came to of the Chieftain's death, the remaining War Chiefs of Gundabad meet at Goblin Town to discuss the issue. It was decided that Mount Gram would be transferred to the Northern Clan, and that the Voice of the Fallen One would receive command of Caradhras. But then another orc entered the council room unexpectedly. He was a great orc, scarred and grim, and he rode a great white warg. He announced himself as Khyldash the Warg-Tamer, and requested the title of War Chief for the glory of Gundabad. He was found to be so much like Gombar of old that he was given the Sword of the Redhorn, but the war chiefs told him that he must prove himself before he would be granted the title of war chief. Khyldash acted immediately. With but a small company of his orcs, he set out from Goblin-Town and set the fear of the Sword on the Lone-lands. He pillaged villages and burned ranger encampments in a massive westward sweep. However, his true challenge came at the hill of Weathertop. While the War Chiefs had backed him in his previous actions, the forces from the other clans were too diminished to take Amon Sul. Khyldash and his band bravely charged the summit, and cast the tower from its foundations. With that, he claimed all of the Lone-Lands as his own, and no Ranger dared resist. As such, the War Chiefs pronounced Khyldash the heir of Gombar and the War Chief of the plains clan. The victory of Khyldash ushered in a new age for Gundabad. Quickly, agents were sent by the War Chiefs to secure Scatha's Lair in the Grey Mountains. This they did, and the lair currently awaits a fifth war chief to take the throne.... And in the south, Nagithas the Indomitable managed to take control of the Fourth and Fifth Deeps of Moria. His lieutenant Warpig took command of the area as reconstruction at the Balrog Halls and Fanuidhol continued. *Note: SirWilsonGS may referred to as "Gombar The Black" and "Khyldash the Warg-Tamer" in this article. Of The Great Clans Gundabad is currently composed of five clans. The Northern Clan '''is ruled by Iluvatars_Bane. The newest joiners of the faction are currently being sent there to fill the defensive force of the Orcish holy city. From their capital of Mount Gundabad, they plot destruction for all the Free Peoples. Their territory extends from the northernmost parts of the Misty Mountains down to the road, excluding Durin's City for now.... Their title color is red. The '''Clan of the Plains '''is ruled by SirWilsonGS (Khyldash the Warg-Tamer). Their territory covers most of the Lone-Lands, the Trollshaws, the Ettenmoors, the Coldfells, and lower foothills of the Misty Mountains. This clan is known for its infamous hunters as well as its wargs which, are unmatched in speed (with the exception of Rhosgobel rabbits). This clan is also very heavy in roleplaying and most players have a roleplay name. Their title color is dark grey. The '''Clan of the Northern Passes '''is ruled by Helper1318. Their territory is the region around Goblin-Town and Eagles' Eyrie. Their capital is Eagles' Eyrie, also referred to as the "bread basket" of the clans because of its massive farms. Their title color is light grey. The '''Southern Clan '''is ruled by Grievous1138 (Nagithas the Indomitable). The Southern Clan is the largest clan, but currently are merged with the Central Clan, as they were forced in their homes in the southern Misties by the vicious and evil dwarves. Always they plot the retaking of the Dwarrowdelf, and the extermination of dwarfkind. Their territory is the mountains south from the River Gladden to the northern borders of Dwarven Moria, excluding Caradhras, which is independant, and including the Deeps of Eastgate. The title colors vary but all orcs of this clan carry the "moria orc" title. The '''Dragon Clan '''is a made out of many orcs coming from the grey mountains, warshippers of the great drakes that make their dwellings in the barren north. The chief gathering place of these cultists is the lair of Scatha, the great worm. Their title color is Be Determined. '''Extinct Clans: The High Mountain '('Central) Clan was ruled by the notorious SirWilsonGS (Gombar the Black), a black uruk. Their territory extended from the road crossing the Misty Mountains down to their unbreakable capital of Mount Caradhras. This fortress the most ancient of the existing Gundabad strongholds, being founded within the first month of the existence of the server. The orcs of Caradhras guard the high pass from any unwanted travelers and extends the reach of Gundabad over all. Their title color is black in honor of their Black Uruk ruler. The Plains (Western) Clan '''was ruled by Lord_Morghash_IV (Morghash, son of Golfimbul). The western clan's territory was the spur extending from the Misty Mountains to shield Angmar from the south, the Ettenmoors, the Coldfells, and the Trollshaws. Their capital was at Mount Gram, now under control of the Northern Clan. War Chiefs of Gundabad Gundabad is ruled by the Council of War Chiefs. Each of them rule from different bases and have a certain strength. -SirWilsonGS rules the Lone-Lands from his fortress at Weathertop. Sir WilsonGS was the first member of the new Gundabad faction and ruled as the Grand Chieftain for ages until he created the warchief system of government. He is exceptional at waging war, drinking vodka, and decapitating his enemies. -Grievous1138 started his rule as a second for SirWilsonGS from Caradhras. He is great at negotiation and convincing people to join the faction and is a great strategist. He now is the War Chief of Orcish Moria and rules from the Balrog Halls with a Morgul Iron fist. -Illuvatars_Bane rules the Misty Mountains north of the high pass (excluding Lord_Morghash_IV's spur) from Mount Gundabad. He is an excellent builder. -Helper1318 is fiercely loyal to his faction. He is the war chief of the greater Goblin-Town area. Governing System & Ranks Gundabad is ruled over by the powerful War Chief Council. Each War Chief holds dominion over a region and commands all the orcs within it. War Chiefs have the power to raise fortresses, send their clan to war, and to promote players however, the commander of each stronghold is responsible for most player promotions. Chieftain gatherings are held at Goblin-Town whenever the entire Gundabad faction is faced with a decision. If a player chooses to remain outside of a stronghold and in a personal home they may do so however, they are still subject to their respective War Chief. Even if a player may not be in the clan of a War Chief that War Chief still has authority. The War Chief system allows more faction leaders to be on around the clock and allows for more flexibility for players to expand and rule their own fortresses. Ranks: War Chiefs: Rulers of seperate regions the faction controls. (Similar to the High Lords/Kings of Durin's Folk) War Chief is the highest rank in the Gundabad Faction however, it is their will only be as many War Chiefs as there are clans. Each War Chief has command over the orcs of his clan, a given area of land and is the commander of a capital fortress. (SirWilsonGS, Iluvatars_Bane, Grievous1138, helper1318) Captain: A captain either commands an outpost or is stationed under a War Chief in a a capital stronghold. Captains have the second highest rank in the faction and are the only other players allowed to grant promotions. (Jeanuts, Morgul_Lord) Lieutenant: A rank below that of a Captain. Lieutenants cannot command their own official fortresses but, are usually stationed under captains and warchiefs. These are the orcs commanding front lines of battle fighting to preserve the great empire. (TheJullkis, Capt_Percy, Shaarku) The Voice of the Fallen One: The most prominent Shaman and the religous leader of Gundabad. They have a higher authority than all ranks with the exception of War Chief. The Voice of the Fallen One dwells within the Temple of Morgoth at Mount Caradhras. (Dowshmu) Shaman: Appointed position that works to spread the worship of Morgoth throughot the lands. They have a higher authority than the following. (dr_dalek129) Weaponsmith: These smiths work the blazing orc forges to craft weapons for the legions of Gundabad. (tac414) Miner/Constructor: Miners labour to collect resources as well as excavate and expand strongholds. (Rocket_Engineer, Prince_Arthur) Beast Master: This position is usually held by a lieutenant and is responsible for gathering and maintaining the war mounts and hired units. Hunter: These orcs are the primary scouting and forces for Gundabad and are responsible for collecting food and loot from the enemies of our great faction. (Dcatanzaro, steelbender19, CheeseForEvryone) Warrior: All orcs serve a secondary, if not primary, position as a member of the Gundabad military force. As such, all warriors are appointed specific roles in case the defense of land or fortress is needed or if Gundabad is attacking an enemy fortress. These positions range from being a spearman to an arche depending on the player's skill. Goblin: The lowest rank in the faction. Goblins are users with under 100 Gundabad alignment. Once a player gains +100 alignment, they can move to another fortress or stay in Goblin-Town as a goblin overseer. '''NOTE: The Weaponsmith, Miner/Constructor and Horde Warrior are static positions throughout a player's time in Gundabad. E.G. A player is able to be a lieutenant but also be a weaponsmith because weaponsmith is more of a function rather then simply a rank. Leaders of the Past Bubberet: The first leader of Gundabad. Founder of the original fortress on the mountain. Slain at the first battle for the mountain by RedExtremeXD, the lost. SirWilsonGS (Gombar The Black): The second leader of Gundabad. Founder of the great capital of the faction, Mt. Caradhras, reclaimer of Mt. Gundabad, butcher of Fornost, and founder of the Morgul Empire. Disappeared after the 'Battle of Redhorn" between the faction and the elves of Fangorn. Reappeared and reclaimed his title of War Chief of the Central Misty Mountains. Iluvatars_Bane: The War Chief of the Northern Misty Mountains. Currently rules from Mt. Gundabad. After SirWilsonGS returned, the system of having one ruler was dissolved and the War Chief system was introduced. Players -SirWilsonGS/Khyldash the Warg-Tamer (War Chief of the Lone-Lands and most ancient member of Gundabad/Founder) -Iluvatars_Bane (War Chief and ruler of the North Misty Mountains, Keeper of the Holy City) -Grievous1138/Nagithas the Indomitable (War Chief of the Southern Misty Mountains) -Lord_Morghash_IV/Morghash, son of Golfimbul (War Chief of the Western Misty Mountains and the Lone-Lands, deceased) -helper1318 (War Chief of the Northern Passes) -Jeanuts (Captain) -tac414 (lieutenant) -WarPig1237 (lieutenant) -Dr_dalek129 (Shaman) -Capt_Percy (Lieutenant) -Morgul_Lord (captain) -TheJulkkis (Lieutenant) -Shaarku (Lieutenant) -dcatanzaro (Horde Warrior) -Dowshmu (Voice of Morgoth, current ruler of Caradhras) -Rocket_Engineer (Miner/constructor) -ToxicMonster (Miner/Constructor) -Prince_Arthur (Miner/Constructor) -Stevenshade (Horde Warrior) -Januxor (Horde Warrior) -Toffdew (Horde Warrior) -UltraKipGames (Horde Warrior) -Sloppyjoe100 (Horde Warrior) -iHazdawolfe (Horde Warrior) -LightBurnPhoenix (Horde Warrior) -KingBob123 (Horde Warrior) -RRDestroyer -Sebhassink -More, yet to come... Strongholds Mt. Caradhras: The the greatest city of clans, first settled and built by Gombar The Black. The stronghold was built into the very heart of the mountain. When the Caradhras is complete it will have an entry-room, several staircases, a main hall, three corridors, a throne room, personal rooms, troop rooms, warg pits, a troop-gate, storage rooms, a crafting room, two smelting rooms, a mineshaft, an armory, the Council Tower, an large arena, military passages, the temple of Morgoth, and a series of catacombs. Player list: -dowshmu (Current Ruler, Voice of the Fallen One) -dr_dalek129 (miner/warrior) -dcatanzaro (weapon smith) Mt. Gundabad: The fortress was first settled by Gombar The Black after the first sundering of the world and is now ruled by Iluvatars_Bane. Currently consists of a mountain with a large fortification on top with a large fortified camp for members. It is currently undergoing massive construction and is almost complete. Player list: -Iluvatars_Bane -Stevenshade -Januxor -MaxCard2000 -Sloppyjoe100 -mach77 -iHazdawolfe -Rocket_Engineer -LightBurnPhoenix -KingBob123 -halopunk56 -Timijinn -perryvangils -jonnymoomoomoo -BaEst45 -NLBotto -Cleo__Patra Fortress Of The Eyries: The Capital Of The Goblin Clan, Divided by several levels for different tasks, food, defense, politics, and metalsmithy. This fortress is known for its great exports of food and equipment. -helper1318 Goblin-Town: This underground city is being built by Bolg_son_of_Azog and his Goblins. It is a place where the newest players that haven't reached +100 yet are being sent. Player List: -Jeanuts (formerly known as Bolg_Son_Of_Azog) -Capt_Percy -Banananicolatius -Shaarku -sebhassink -Any new Goblins seeking to join the faction Mount Fanuidhol: A fortress in construction west of the Fanuidhol waypoint. It was once a stronghold built by Bearclaw13 for the use of any good players, but was given to Grievous1138. He has removed many parts of it and is turning it into the first part of Orkish Moria. When complete, it will feature a massive forge hall. Player List: -Tac414 The '''Balrog Halls '''are two underground halls south of Caradhras, surrounded by passages, rooms, and mines. Originally dwarven-made to give miners a place to live, they were the first place Durin's Bane conquered and has remained in His grip ever since. It is Grievous1138's primary fortress. Player List: -Grievous1138 -ObsidianWizard -RRDestroyer The '''Eastgate Deeps '''are the lowest parts of Eastgate, the main part of Dwarven Moria. The Fourth and Fifth Deeps have been retained by the Orcs and are under reconstruction. Warpig1237 holds command here. Player List: -Warpig1237 Joining Gundabad Alright, filthy maggot, so you think you have what it takes to join the orcs of the Mountain passes, eh? Well I'll tell you, if you have a taste for blood and ale then you have come to the right place! These legions are the fighting forces that have kept the elven, mannish, and dwarven filth out of our mountains! To join our ranks, you must have at least +10 alignement with the faction. However, you will not be part of the legion until you have +100, so sharpen ready your weapon and get ready to split some skulls! Recruits who do not yet have +100 will stay at Goblin-Town. There, with +50, you can get lodging in the barracks. Afterwards the Goblin overseers will prepare you to join the hordes Gundabad. Until then you be under the command of the Goblin-Prince (Capt_Percy) and Goblin-King (Jeanuts). Any orcs that are proved will have their skulls smashed in by Nagithas the Indominable, wielding Grond! Once you have joined the legion you can join one of the five Gundabad Clans. During this time you will be appointed to a stronghold of your choice or go ranging on your own; both of these choices include being appointed to a clan. As a member of the legion you can also stay in Goblin-Town as an overseer and gain more adequate accomodations. For more information about this speak to Capt_Percy or Jeanuts. Goals of the Gundabad Faction -Have the most comprehensive joining process possible. -To gain substantial amounts of strong players, who are not idiots (like most players in any good faction). -To control all of the Misty Mountains and the Lone-Lands, with the exception of Moria. -To successfully enact the will of the Fallen One, Melkor. Allies & Enemies Gundabad is affiliated with the following factions or players. Allied: -Angmar (As part of the Dark Council, the council of all the orc factions of Middle-Earth.) -Dol Guldur (Dark Council, ties between leaders) -Uruk-Hai (Dark Council) -Mordor (Dark Council) -Isengard (Dark Council) -Astrasi Empire (Dark Council) -Dunland (Dark Council) -Gladden Fields (This agreement is as follows: Gundabad will protect the Gladden Fields and dissuade allies from attacking them. In return, Caradhras receives a share of the crops produced. It is unknown if this deal is for all Gundabad or just the Moria Clan, whose leader, Grievous1138, is friends with the leader of the Gladden Fields.) In agreement with: -The Dwarves of Khazad-dûm (for the Moria Deal) Religion Most of the orcs of Gundabad are members of Gundabadian Melkorism, one of the many sects of Melkorism. This sect is one of the most ancient because of the close leneage between the northern clans and the orcs of Utumno and Angband. This religion holds that in the beginning Melkor contrived an ultimate design for Arda, but that he was betrayed by the Valar, spirits that turned against him because of their blindness to true perfection, who destroyed the great fortress of Utumno and scattered Melkor's humble orc servants. The cruelest among the Valar was Aule, who created the Naugrim flith, the most perverse and terrible race in existence (contrary to other forms of Melkorism, which state either of the following as such.) The Valar created Elves and Men, who massacred his holy creations, duped by the Valar's lie of Eru Iluvatar. The Valar then attempted to destroy Melkor, who escaped into the void, separated from his chosen people. In separation he sent Sauron, his mostloyal servant, to guide his people. But elves, dwarves, and men again cast him down in religious anarchy. As Melkor brought Sauron back to life, he sent a messanger to guide those of the chosen race who dwelled under the mountains, the Balrog. The Balrog told the orcs the will of Melkor, and they honored him and carried out his will. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs